


Best of Both Worlds

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black-Red Vacillation, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Exhaustion, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee fucks Sollux until he's literally a moaning mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

The room is filled with heavy panting and grunts and the wet, wet sounds of pailing. The air is thick with the smell of sweat and pheromones as two trolls copulate like beasts.

Gamzee Makara has his yellowblooded mate pinned on his belly, a bony hand shoving the smaller troll’s face into the coupling platform while the other keeps his hips raised at the perfect angle. He slams his hips down and forward, shoving the entirety of his bulge into Sollux’s greedy nook over and over again. It’s nothing short of a miracle that such a scrawny motherfucker can take the highblood’s impressive length with such gusto, but he does it, nonetheless.

"Y’like that, motherfucker?"

"NNNHMMMH~!"

"That’s right. That’s it, my brother. Fuckin’ sing for me."

And oh, does Sollux sing. He’s a mess of warbles and chirrs and mewls and Gamzee delights in the fact that he can reduce this sharp-tongued troll to such a state.

He has already gotten the other to cum three times. Just the first penetration had Sollux spilling his material. Gamzee had gone slow and steady as to keep from hurting the yellowblood unnecessarily, but Sollux and whined and growled and spat at him for “more!” and, “faster, you clown fuck!” With the smaller troll on his back with wide-spread legs and Gamzee looming over him, it was just oh so fucking comical. The juggalo merely chuckled and made soft, cooing sounds at him, swooping down to lick at the other’s open mouth as he continued at the same, tortuous pace. The tight canal couldn’t really clench properly with how wide Gamzee’s bulge stretched it, but the sweet little pulses were enough to have the larger troll humming appreciatively.

By the time Gamzee was fully enveloped in that tight, wet heat, Sollux’s breath caught up tight in his chest and he fell into a cascade of desperate chirps and clicks before one of his bulges erupted, nook pulsating sporadically around the highblood’s appendage and making him utter a low rumbling sound like a cross between a growl and a purr. 

Gamzee pulled the second climax from his little mate with a skilled hand stroking and twisting on the unsatisfied bulge while while he lazily rolled his large length over in Sollux’s nook. The yellowblood gasped and twitched as Gamzee continued pouring pleasure into him, flicking his bulge over everything sensitive and overstimulated in the other’s sopping hole. When that second orgasm hit, Gamzee made that growling purr again, eyes half-lidded as everything in Sollux went tight and strangled Gamzee’s bulge, preventing it from moving more than a few desperate twitches.

Yellow drippings leaked out around the clown’s bulge, dribbling down to join the sizable puddle of purple fluid coming from Gamzee’s nook. There was already a lump forming in Sollux’s abdomen from all the genetic material trapped in his nook from Gamzee’s bulge, and the highblood removed his yellow-coated hand from the other’s bulge to caress the lump affectionately.

"That’s some bump, my brother. Lets see how motherfuckin big I can all up and make that mirthful shit grow."

Having flipped the yellowblood over, Gamzee began brutally fucking Sollux’s sloppy nook. He growled and huffed while Sollux trembled and moaned loud and unabashed. Never would anyone hear such noises spilling from the psionic, noises that were exclusively for Gamzee’s ears. Never would anyone witness how Sollux clawed desperately at the sheets as he bucked his hips back in an urgent plea for more. And more, Gamzee would gladly provide. 

The third orgasm Gamzee mused had been painful for his little lover, the yellowblood screeching and shaking all too pieces, but the highblood continued to fuck him through his climax. The juggalo gripped Sollux’s hips and watched, entranced as his harsh thrusting forced gushes of yellow material from the nook stretched around his bulge. He hadn’t cum all this time, courteous enough to take things slow for the other’s safety and pleasure. But he had Sollux warmed up and stretched enough that Gamzee could fuck him like he wanted and chase his own finish.

Now, Gamzee was so close, shoving the yellowblood’s head into the mattress and pounding away at the other’s swollen, abused nook. Sollux could do nothing but lay there and take it with a drunken smile on his face. He was so exhausted he couldn’t hardly muster the strength to buck up into Gamzee’s thrusts. How thankful he was for the clown’s hold on his hip to keep him at the perfect angle to take his bulge as deep and hard as the highblood could go. The smaller troll gave weak moans and curses, drool dribbling out the corner of his mouth and pooling on the sheets under his cheek. Sollux knew he must look so depraved, so completely and utterly sexed-up and blissed-out, but he couldn’t be bothered to care; not when he was so close to cumming again.

Gamzee gave a throaty groan as he finally reached orgasm, flooding Sollux’s nook with his royal hue and bloating him further. Upon feeling that cool rush of fluid, Sollux made a happy, crooning noise, delighted in the extra stretch Gamzee’s material gave him. Finally, FINALLY! Gamzee’s genetic material inside him, filling him up and making him not unlike a concupiscent bucket! Sollux’s shivered at the feeling, tongue flopping out of his open, smiling mouth as he teetered on the edge.

When Gamzee pulled out, an explicit wet sound interrupting the heavy panting in the room, Sollux gave a low whine of complaint. The juggalo just gave a weak laugh and shifted, maneuvering the two of them around until Gamzee sat on the edge of the bed with Sollux in his lap. The highblood kicked the bucked out from under the bed and nuzzled into the other’s neck, a purr kicking up in his thorax as he gently pushed down on the impressive bump in Sollux’s belly. He stroked his mate’s bulges with his free hand, letting them weakly squirm between his fingers.

It took only a a few moments of tender massaging and stroking and Sollux mewling and panting for the yellowblood to release all the material trapped in his swollen nook as he came. Sollux couldn’t do anything other than gasp and moan weakly, hips twitching feebly as the purple-tinted material splashed into the bucket. His eyes rolled up into his skull and he couldn’t wipe the embarrassingly pleasured smile from his face if he tried in that moment, tongue hanging out and trails of saliva still trailing down his chin. His orgasm was drawn out so long to the point of excruciating pain after having been forced to cum over and over so close together, but Sollux was so far gone that all his nerves could interpret was blinding, white-hot sensation.

The entire time, Gamzee continued to help push down on Sollux’s belly and jerk his little pitch-heart’s bulges through his climax. He peppered the yellowblood’s neck with kisses and love-nibbles, murmuring sweet words of encouragement and praise as he watched his lover gush their combined colors while the bulges only gave a pathetic splatter to contribute to the bucket of slurry. 

Sollux slumped back against Gamzee’s chest, panting out exhausted little whimpers as his body gave overwhelmed twitches. Motherfucker would be needing to re-hydrate, ablutions and a good long rest, which Gamzee gladly provided then carried his tuckered-out mate to ‘coon. The clown got in with him, not caring in the slightest that he was just a bit too big to fit in Sollux’s recuperacoon, but no way was he going to pass up on some mirthful post-coitus cuddles while the yellowblood slept.

One would think this was a black romp with how brutal Gamzee was handling Sollux, but in fact, the two were at a constant state of vacillation. Their default was red, but there were always moments of pitch leaking into their flushed heart. That was all well and fine for Gamzee. In his opinion, it just made the sex all the more phenomenal. He so loved to fuck his little mate senseless, to give the yellowblood the good rough fuck he craved and still handle him with gentleness and care afterwards. As the saying goes, it was the best of both worlds.


End file.
